Being Found By Him
by SuicidalConnorMurphy
Summary: What would have happened if connor lived through his suicide attempt and confrontated evan about them being "best friends"? Read and find out. Connor Murphy x Evan Hansen


p dir="ltr"emA/N So I watched Dear Evan Hansen a few days before I had this idea. Bear in mind i stayed up til five am to write this, then finished it the next day. I haven't written anything in a bit so I'm a bit rusty, sorry! 👏 I don't know if this is gonna be a oneshot or a book yet, if you want leave a comment to tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Kudos, comments and subscribes would be awesome but not required. Thank you so much to DaisyErina for editing this for me so its actually readable! 😻/em/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemWarning: Swearing, unflattering opinions of other characters./em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"emWords: 1,207/em/p  
p dir="ltr"strongem_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-/em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"It had been hours since Connor had jumped from that tree, waiting for someone to come and get him. No one ever did come after him, and he realized how alone he really was. So he did the impossible, and after a few days, the news of his "death" had reached the whole town. By that time, Evan Hansen, the sad excuse of a boy with anxiety, created "The Connor Project." Connor had watched his little "speech," claiming that they were best friends, thousands of times./p  
p dir="ltr"Now Connor stood at Evan's doorstep, just waiting to knock. 'Fuck, what am I doing here im supposed to be dead!' Before he had a chance to knock, Evan stumbled out of the door, knocking them both to the ground with Evan straddling Connor's lap./p  
p dir="ltr"Evan looked up at Connor, pale as a sheet, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Well, he kinda had. "C-connor w-what are you doing here? Ahh-alive?!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Connor shushed him, blushing lightly at the provocative position they were in. "Lets talk inside. Now, Hansen."/p  
p dir="ltr"Evan nodded shakily, getting up to lead Connor inside. They sat on the couch, staring at anything but each other. "S-so?" Evan whimpered softly./p  
p dir="ltr""I faked my death," Connor shrugged, smirking softly. "So, bestie. That apple orchard huh?"/p  
p dir="ltr"As soon as the words left Connor's mouth, Evan turned scarlet as he turned to apologize. "I-i umm I am S-so sorry C-Connor!"/p  
p dir="ltr"Connor smirked, poking Evan's now healed arm. "Don't worry about it, sweet cheeks. Remember the day I signed your cast? I said, 'Now we can pretend that we have friends.' you just took that literally I guess." The brunet couldn't help the deep laughter that escaped from his lips./p  
p dir="ltr"Evan couldn't help but smile when Connor all but started busting up laughing. "You're cute when you smile," he thought aloud./p  
p dir="ltr"Connor's face turned bright red. 'D-did Hansen just call me cute?' he thought to himself. After a few moments, what felt like hours to Connor, he cleared his throat and looked at Evan shyly. "Come on, Ev." Connor walked out of the house and jumped into his car, waiting for Evan to get it./p  
p dir="ltr"After a few moments, Evan had locked his house and followed after him. "W-where are we going?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Connor smirked slyly, stealing a glance at Evan. "You'll find out soon enough, tree boy." They fell into a comfortable silence as they pass most of the town. Fifteen minutes had passed when Connor stopped and got out the car. Immediately, he began climbing the fence that led to the orchard./p  
p dir="ltr""The o-orchard? W-why?" Evan inquired, looking up at Connor, who was now at the top of the gate./p  
p dir="ltr""Ugh, stop asking questions Hansen," he groaned in annoyance. "Just get your ass up here!" As soon as Evan got to the top, Connor pointed to a branch that was about a foot away. "I'm gonna jump over there, then I'll help you up. Alright?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Evan nodded nervously. "B-be careful!" he squeaked./p  
p dir="ltr"Connor chuckled deeply, smirking at Evan and ruffling his hair. "Aww, isn't that sweet? You're worried I'll fall. Don't worry your pretty little head, sweet cheeks. I've done this a million times." Evan blushed bright red at the nickname Connor had given him, and when he looked back to Connor, he was already in the tree. After a few anxious minutes, Connor helped Evan up. They both sat on the branch, taking in the view. "Evan, why did you let go?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The shorter brunet looked up at him in shock. "Umm w-what do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence./p  
p dir="ltr"Connor growled deeply, angrily. "Don't give me that shit, Evan! You can spew that bullshit to your mom, your therapist, even Jared! But not me. Now I'm going to ask again. Why the fuck did you let go of that tree last summer?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Evan flinched away at Connor's harsh words. " I u-uhh," he mumbled breathing harshly. "I w-was depressed, my m-mom tried to fix me with p-pills and therapists. Needless t-to say it d-didnt work.. So I w-was climbing real high o-one day and I l-let go.."/p  
p dir="ltr"The taller brunet began rubbing small soothing circles into the anxiety-ridden teen's back, while he was gasping for air. "Calm down, Ev. Just breathe okay? Deep breaths," he whispered, softly squeezing Evan's hand to keep him grounded./p  
p dir="ltr"Evan nodded softly, pausing to take a few deep breaths. Once his breathing evened out, he continued. "After I f-fell, I laid on t-the ground waiting for s-someone to come g-get me, or f-find me.. No one came and I never felt so alone in my entire life." As soon as the frail brunet stopped explaining, he noticed his face was wet and sobs were racking his body. He curled in on himself, suddenly feeling cold. "S-sorry."/p  
p dir="ltr"Connor was shocked, to say the least. He lifted Evan's head, looking deeply into his eyes. "You never have to feel like that again, Ev, c'mere." He pulled the small brunet into his arms, tugging him against his chest. "I smoke pot because it helps me focus.. My father doesn't give a shit about me and my mother only pretends to give a fuck and my sister..." An ugly scowl crossed his face. "Zoe is a spoiled little bitch, who thinks the world revolves around her. Nothing I do has ever been good enough... I'd be gone for days and no one would even notice. You heard their requiem, right? They practically said it was MY FAULT that I committed suicide... I had no one, it was all shitty rumors and the fucking shitty Kardashian family. No one cared if I existed." Connor laughed humorlessly, looking up at the sky. He wiped his tears before they could fall. "Two best friends on a perfect day, right Hansen? I really fell in love with your speech, Evan. I'm sorry that I forced you to tell me why you jumped. That was kinda a dick move."/p  
p dir="ltr"Evan looked up at Connor, a light blush on his cheeks. "Y-you listened to my speech?"/p  
p dir="ltr"The taller brunet smirked. "I sure did, sweet cheeks. It was beautiful." He squeezed Evan's hand, smiling softly./p  
p dir="ltr"Evan smiled shyly, looking up at Connor. "So what's the p-plan now?"/p  
p dir="ltr"Connor shrugged. "I don't know, Ev. ." He nuzzled into Evan's neck softly, squeezing his hips. "I just wanna stay near you... You give me life."/p


End file.
